La cima del Monte Targon Diana x Leona FanFic
by ImNightMurder
Summary: Un trágico comienzo, y un largo viaje para Diana y Leona, el destino está escrito para estas dos targonianas. Dos seres opuestos ¿destinados a destruirse mutuamente? o quizá hechas para complementarse... La luna y el sol siempre están separados unos del otro, pero hay un lugar en Runaterra donde los astros celestiales se reúnen sin importar la distancia, Targón.
1. Desdén de la Luna Cap 1

Los fríos vientos acompañados de cruel escarcha golpeaban su rostro, el frio que se hacía presente esa noche le calaba los huesos y sentía como si delgadas cuchillas le fuesen clavadas sin piedad en cada una de sus articulaciones sin embargo el, Nahan, no detuvo su paso en ningún momento porque sabía que no era el que peor la estaba pasando.

-Cariño...-

Escuchó la voz casi suplicante a su lado, inmediatamente se giró para ver a su esposa, aunque de lejos se notaba que ella estaba mucho mejor abrigada, todavía temblaba por los fríos vientos que le daban de lleno en las partes descubiertas de su rostro y que se colaban por las rendijas de su ropaje.

-Liss...- Dijo el en un tono que no ocultaba lo preocupado que se encontraba por su esposa.

Tranquila, Descansaremos tan pronto como encontremos un sitio adecuado.-

-No, Nahan... Cariño, aun puedo seguir.-

\- No, Liss no es necesario que te esfuerces mas ya hemos avanzado todo el día, además ya casi anochece y las temperaturas pueden bajar aún más. Lo mejor será descansar un poco y continuar mañana, llevamos buen ritmo y seguro que ya no estamos muy lejos de la cima.-

\- Supongo, que tienes razón...- Dijo Liss, era verdad que estaba cansada, que cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y que sentía que su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento, pero ella quería avanzar aunque fuera un poco más, solo un poco más que se acercaran a la cima mantendría viva sus esperanzas.

Sin embargo no se podía tomar a la ligera las palabras de su esposo, después de todo no debía cuidar solo de ella sino del ser que llevaba en su interior, recordándolo empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos para olvidar su fatiga un poco, aun se debatía que nombre debía llevar su bebé, pero tal vez si fuera una niña Misha, como su difunta madre estaría bien... probablemente, y de ser niño sería Nahan como su amadísimo esposo.

Liss esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a acariciar su vientre, ya no faltaba mucho ella lo sabía y sabía que debía de llegar a la cima antes de dar a luz a su hijo.

Nahan vio este acto y se acercó a ella acariciando su vientre también.

\- No te preocupes, estarás bien y nuestro hijo también, lo prometo.-

Unos metros más adelante encontraron una figura en una de las paredes del risco, haciendo una cueva natural aunque dentro de esta no era mucha la diferencia en cuanto a temperatura, almenos estaba seca y el viento y granizo no golpeaban violentamente como en el exterior.

\- Este será un buen lugar para descansar, ¿tú qué piensas Liss?-

\- Si, me parece bien.-

Luego de haber soltado el poco equipaje que tenían, el cual solo consistía en comida precocinada, unas cuantas mantas y frazadas, algunas ramas secas para encender y un pequeño diario que servía como bitácora de viaje, luego de hacer una fogata que los mantuviera calientes y cenar una pequeña ración de comida Liss inmediatamente cayó rendida en sus frazadas mientras Nahan la observaba cuidadosamente.

\- Lo siento...

Dijo en un susurro que fuera inaudible para su esposa, mientras quitaba el flequillo de cabello de la frente de Liss.

-Todo esto es mi culpa... Yo, lo siento-

Nahan maldecía su propia suerte. Aun recordaba como una simple predicción había cambiado su vida por completo, como ahora tenía que arriesgar a su familia para intentar salvarla... Irónicamente.

 **Nota:**

 **Hola! Tal como prometí, estaré subiendo las historias del wp al ff. Y Ahora que las leo nuevamente… Noto bastante el cambio en estilo de escritura en este tiempo (Empecé este fic hace mucho tiempo y aun no lo termino… porque soy un vago u.u).**

 **En fin, solo las estaré subiendo no editaré nada más que los espacios que creo correspondientes para alivianar la lectura (Porque un párrafo de 25 líneas me parece exagerado) pero de resto poco más, así que… si notan cambios en la redacción y en la longitud de los caps, ya saben que pasó xD**

 **#ImHakku**


	2. Desdén de la Luna Cap 2

_**Flashback**_

Últimamente su vida estaba tornándose de un hermoso color rosa. Su pueblo en las faldas del Monte Targon empezaba a crecer y Nahan empezaba a destacar como el mejor comerciante de allí, poco después conoció a Liss la chica que robaba sus pensamientos y cuando por fin se armó de valor para declarar sus sentimientos fue sorprendido con que la bella dama compartía su afecto hacia él.

Un poco más tarde Liss le dio el sí a su insistente propuesta de matrimonio y su alegría fue aún mayor al saber que Liss portaba el fruto de su amor en su vientre, pero toda esta felicidad se fue a la basura cuando por tradición decidió consultar al oráculo por el futuro de su familia.

"Una tragedia se avecina a tu familia, La vida de todos ustedes corre peligro, y la muerte cobrará la vida del pequeño que porta tu esposa o la de sus padres", el mundo se le había venido encima con esta predicción.

"Hay alguna manera de evitarlo?" pregunto Nahan, con la esperanza que la predicción no fuera infalible y existiera almenos una manera de salvar a su familia.

"Puedes evitar la tragedia, sí, pero debes llevar toda tu familia y presentarla a la cima del monte Targon".

Nahan se sorprendió y pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento "¿La cima de Targon?, ¿quiere decir con los Solaris?".

Nahan nunca había subido el monte, pero conocía de los pueblos que vivían más allá de las laderas que separaban su pequeño pueblo de la inexpugnable montaña, mas allá se encontraban un par de pueblos más, hasta aproximadamente la mitad del monte, donde el terreno pedregoso empezaba a tornarse en un sinfín de caminos envueltos de escarcha.

Durante gran tramo solo existía este inhóspito ambiente que hacia recordar las heladas laderas del mismísimo Freljord, sin embargo si seguías avanzando encontrarías el pueblo de los Rakkor, un pueblo conocido por sus aguerridos y feroces guerreros, se decía que estos entrenaban desde niños para cumplir la misión de proteger el mundo, pero a él nunca le intereso de que o porque, y luego incluso más arriba de esto se encontraban los territorios pertenecientes a los Solaris una comunidad compuesta por temibles guerreros, magos y sabios quienes adoraban al Sol y proclamaban al sol como el dueño de todas las cosas.

Aunque cada poblado y tribu en Targon y sus alrededores eran independientes hasta cierto punto, era innegable que los Solaris tenían la autoridad suficiente como para ser llamados "Los dueños de Targon" sin embargo...

"No me refiero a los aposentos de los Solaris, muchacho" Habló de nuevo la anciana. "Hablo de la verdadera cima del monte Targon, mas allá de los aposentos de los Solaris, el punto en el que la tierra y el cosmos se encuentran, donde puedes levantar tu mano y tocar tú mismo los astros que adornan el cielo".

Nahan estaba confundido, ¿había un lugar incluso más arriba de los dominios Solari?, no, no era momento para pensar en eso, no le importaba si tenía que ir hasta las profundidades de Ichathia, el haría lo que fuese por su familia, sin embargo... existía un solo problema, su esposa Liss debía ir también y sin duda sería un largo viaje para una dama en sus 8 meses y medio de embarazo. Aun así... Si esa era la única manera ..."Lo haré" Dijo el saliendo de la tienda del oráculo y dirigiéndose a casa a dar las noticias a su esposa.

Luego de salir del oráculo, sentía que no quería llegar nunca a casa, sin embargo antes de lo que pensaba ya se encontraba frente a las puertas de su hogar. Luego de dar las nuevas, la expresión de Liss pareció quebrarse, sin embargo inmediatamente se sacudió la tristeza y desesperación que la embargaban y dijo en un tono decidido.

"Entonces, no hay más que debamos esperar, arregla los equipajes, y yo te ayudare con los preparativos, partiremos cuanto antes", la decidida respuesta de su amada esposa sorprendió a Nahan, pero él sabía que era la respuesta correcta,

"De acuerdo amor, partiremos mañana a primera hora".

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Maldición...- Dijo Nahan, ya llevaban casi una semana, 6 días para ser exactos de interminable subida, recién ayer habían llegado a Rakkor aunque los habitantes de Rakkor no eran conocidos precisamente por su hospitalidad, almenos dejaron que la pareja pasara la noche allí sin pagar nada, e incluso les regalaron algunos suministros luego de que Nahan relatara su razón para subir, ademas, habían caminado todo el día de hoy prácticamente sin descanso.

Nahan admiraba cada vez más a su amada al ver la increíble travesía que estaba soportando sin quejarse ni una sola vez. Si lo que los Rakkorianos les dijeron era cierto, aún faltaban unos 2 días más de viaje para divisar el principio de los terrenos Solari, y luego probablemente uno o dos días más para finalmente llegar a la cima.

Luego de todos estos pensamientos, el cansancio de Nahan finalmente paso factura y recostado en la pared de la cueva se quedó dormido.

Nahan despertó de golpe, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, antes, antes de dormirse habría orado al sol para que les ayudara y acompañara en su viaje, aunque Nahan no era un creyente ferviente del sol, sin duda oraba y recitaba sus plegarias a él, después de todo al igual que todos en Targon se había criado de esa manera, sin embargo, no lo había hecho.

-Después de todo... ¿qué sentido tiene?, El sol nos abandonó hace mucho- dijo mientras se levantaba y se asomaba por la entrada de la caverna, para Nahan esto era verdad, desde hace días atrás que oscuras negras y grisáceas cubrían el cielo e incluso le hacía pensar que había olvidado como se sienten los rayos del sol en su piel-

Siguió avanzando hacia la entrada lentamente, aunque el frío no había cambiado en nada, y de hecho se sentía incluso más frío, ya no se escuchaba la tormenta silbar y en su lugar cuando salió noto una tranquila noche despejada, donde las estrellas brillaban intermitentemente en el cielo, y una enorme y blanca luna llena reinaba el cielo, iluminando cada rincón que alcanzaba la vista de Nahan.

-Hermoso...- fue lo único que logró decir, luego de contemplar un poco más, decidió volver a dormir, por lo que parecía aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y debía descansar lo suficiente para otro día de larga caminata.

 **#ImHakku**


	3. Desdén de la Luna Cap 3

Un día entero de caminata, otra noche a la intemperie, y luego otro día de caminata más... Nahan no lo podía soportar, desde hace unas 6 horas Liss, prácticamente dejó de moverse y aunque dijo que solo estaba un poco cansada y que estaría bien con descansar unos minutos él sabía que no era así, las largas ojeras, el rostro demacrado, la piel pálida de un color casi azulado y un tembloroso cuerpo demostraba muy bien lo mal que estaba su esposa.

Sabía que él debía encontrarse en la misma situación pero solo le preocupaba el bienestar de su amada Liss y de su querido hijo, Nahan tomo a Liss y la apoyó en su hombro derecho para ayudarla a caminar, sin embargo luego de un tiempo, sus piernas fallaron por primera vez y se desplomaron ambos al suelo.

Nahan cayó de frente e hizo lo posible por abrazar a Liss para intentar amortiguar la caída haciendo que cayera sobre el... la noche ya empezaba a caer sobre ellos y la tormenta había parado, debía levantarse rápidamente y buscar un sitio para pasar la noche, pero por primera vez no solo sus piernas fallaron, sino que su voluntad también se resquebrajó.

-Lo siento...- Dijo, en casi un sollozo -Lo siento, Liss, lo siento- dijo con una voz pesada, quizás habría llorado en otra situación pero se encontraba en un estado donde ni siquiera podía producir lágrimas.

-Soy patético- se lamentó de nuevo.

-No te preocupes amor, en realidad debería ser yo quien pida perdón, no soy más que una carga para ti- Dijo intentando animar a Nahan con una sonrisa irónica.

-No, no es así, me has demostrado lo fuerte que eres Liss, no podría pedir más de su mujer, Liss yo...- pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un repentino Grito de Liss.

-¡Arrgg!-

-¡¿Liss!? ¡Liss! ¿Que sucede?-

-Nahan, es... es... creo... Que ya viene-

¿Ya viene? ¿Quién? Sin embargo inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje de su esposa, pero... este era el lugar menos adecuado, miró a su alrededor buscando una grieta o algo que pudieran usar como refugio, sin embargo todo a su alrededor era nieve y pinos blanqueados por esta, en su momento de desesperación tomo a Liss en brazos y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde hecho a correr hacia adelante, no tenía un destino en mente, solo corría hacia adelante, aunque sus movimientos eran torpes y sus acalambrados pies intentaron tropezar en varias ocasiones, no cayó siguió corriendo alrededor de 10 minutos mientras Liss solo se abrazaba de su cuello y sus gritos y gemidos de dolor se hacían cada vez más intensos y consecutivos.

-Resiste- Pronunció por enésima vez, cuando afín divisó algo que podría serle útil. A unos 30 metros de su posición una enorme roca empinada hacia un pequeño orificio debajo de ella, dudaba que entraran ambos pero en este momento no podía darse el lujo de esperar más.

La noche ya se hacía presente y al igual que las noches anteriores el cielo empezaba a despejarse dejando asomarse a la luna, solo que esta vez no se podía ver tan claramente como las noches pasadas, no era la misma enorme y brillante luna llena que había admirado las noches pasadas en cambio había una luna nueva que se mostraba tímidamente en el firmamento.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, se las ingenió para colocar algunas frazadas en el piso mientras sostenía a su esposa con una mano y la recostó, se quitó su propio abrigo y lo usó de manta para ella, por desgracia la pequeña cueva no era lo suficientemente espaciosa para ambos y Nahan tuvo que evitar el impulso de abrazar a su esposa para trasmitirle el poco calor que aun guardaba su cuerpo, así que decidió arrodillarse frente a su esposa fuera del refugio.

Liss no paraba de quejarse sin embargo sus gritos empezaban a ahogarse y perder fuerza como si ya no tuviera las energías para gritar como antes, Nahan se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente las lágrimas que creyó que ya no podría producir empezaron a resbalar de su rostro.

-Por favor...- Sollozo, -No me la quites... por favor- su rostro se volvió un mar de llanto, sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas, y con su cortada voz rogó al cielo. -No te la lleves... no a ella, llévame a mí, por favor... por favor...-

-Uwaaah- un llanto calló las plegarias de Nahan, dejó de mirar el cielo y volvió la vista a su esposa, quien se había quitado el abrigo de Nahan y con el ahora cubría algo en sus manos. Nahan la miró y su esposa aunque con un rostro que demostraba con creces que estaba en su límite esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. -Mírala... Nahan, ¿No es hermosa?-

Nahan se acercó a ellas para ver a su hija en brazos de Liss. Cuando la vio fué como si todas sus preocupaciones, dolores y cansancios se hubiesen esfumado al ver el rostro de la recién nacida profundamente dormida y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Liss. Le dijo.

-Así es... es hermosa, justo como su madre. Y bien, ¿qué nombre le pondrás?- preguntó.

-Creí que lo decidiríamos juntos...-

-Yo estaré de acuerdo con cualquier nombre que elijas, aunque me gustaría que se llamara Liss, como su hermosa madre-

-Liss... ¿Eh?- pronunció Liss mientras se veía al cielo, aunque la roca tapaba parte de su visión no lo hacía por completo y justo en el límite de su campo de visión observó la luna nueva que acababa de nacer esta noche... justo como su pequeña hija.

-No- respondió sin titubear y recostándose más en la pared y cerrando los ojos dijo -Me gusta... Diana, perdón Nahan al final si lo escogí yo sola jeje... Te Amo, Nahan...-

Te amo mi pequeña Diana.- pronunció estas últimas palabras y dejo de hablar, su respiración se hacía más lenta y pronto dejo de respirar.

Nahan ahogó su llanto, sabía que a él tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo, y decidió buscar su diario y escribir una pequeña petición en una de sus hojas. Escribió:

 _"Si alguien llega a encontrar esto, este es mi testamento, seas quien seas, puedes quedarte todos mis bienes, puedes tomar todo el dinero que dejé en el pueblo en las faldas del monte Targón y cada una de mis pertenencias, también dejaré en la parte trasera los datos de mi cuenta bancaria en el banco de la ciudad al norte del pueblo, solo... te pido un favor, a cambio de todo esto... por favor, por favor... cuida a nuestra pequeña Diana._

Dobló la nota y la puso entre el abrigo que cubría a su pequeña, miró al cielo una última vez y suplico.

-Por favor, Luna, Luna que has nacido el mismo día que mi pequeña, dejo su protección en tus manos, Luna, te ofrezco a mi pequeña Diana, por favor... cuídala-

Pronunciando estas palabras se recostó en las piernas de Liss y abrazando las piernas de su difunta esposa finalmente dijo.

-Liss, Diana, perdónenme... soy un fracaso. Las amo, y Diana... por favor, vive- un último suspiro salió de su boca y finalmente se dejó vencer por la fatiga cerrando los ojos para siempre.

El día había llegado, y los cazadores estaban cumpliendo su labor finalmente luego de días de descanso debido a la tormenta que había azotado Targon los últimos días. Cuando uno de ellos creyó escuchar algo e inmediatamente hizo parar el avance del grupo para confirmarlo.

-Uwaaah-

Efectivamente, como pensó había escuchado algo, un... ¿llanto? Sin decir una sola palabra indicó al grupo en qué dirección avanzar, vieron lo que parecía ser una pareja refugiándose en una roca.

Cuando llegaron notaron una escena que si bien ya no era tan rara de ver, no disminuía en nada lo macabra que era, la escena de dos cadáveres congelados, su tono aún no se volvía azul del todo así que seguro murieron hace unas horas, la noche anterior como mucho, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención es el llanto que provenía de las mantas que mantenía la mujer, acercándose aún más se sorprendido al ver a un pequeño recién nacido llorando en brazos de su difunta madre, lo tomó con cuidado y leyó la nota que estaba puesta entre sus abrigos.

-Así que... ¿Diana, eh? Sin dudas... el Sol esta de tu lado hoy mi pequeña amiga- Dijo el hombre descubriendo su rostro.

-Líder, ¿qué debemos hacer?- dijo uno de los cazadores que le seguían.

-No lo sé, pero tampoco podemos dejarla morir aquí. Creo que lo más prudente será llevarla con nosotros y luego notificarle a los ancianos-

-De acuerdo, Entonces... regresemos a la ciudad y la presentaremos ante los ancianos-

-Sí, partamos inmediatamente a la ciudad del Sol-

El hombre volvió a cubrirse su rostro y tomó a la pequeña en brazos, y sonriendo le dijo

-A partir de hoy serás una de nosotros, a partir de hoy serás una Solaris... Bienvenida, Diana-

Algunos años han pasado desde entonces y Diana acaba de cumplir 16, hacía un par de años que se había iniciado como una de los nuevos miembros de los Ra-Horak los reconocidos guerreros de élite de los Solaris, aunque por lo general los Ra-Horak empezaban su entrenamiento a los 10 años de edad en realidad la edad no importaba y podías unirte sin importar tu edad pero, debías superar las pruebas y recibir el favor de almenos 5 de los 10 ancianos que formaban parte del consejo.

Diana era una estupenda guerrera y las pruebas de aceptación no fueron un gran problema para ella... sin embargo, lograr la aceptación de esos vejestorios que la odiaban (y ella compartía su sentimiento) le había tomado un poco de tiempo.

Su plan de unirse a los Ra-Horak no era honrar sus creencias ni matar en nombre del sol y mucho menos ser uno de los mercenarios de los vejestorios, simplemente se enlistó para demostrar a todos los Solaris su propio valor y hacer callar a todos quienes la menospreciaban y miraban por debajo del hombro, quienes en resumidas cuentas eran todos los habitantes del pueblo, solo su "Padre" el cazador quien la había acogido le había mostrado su bondad, sin embargo desde que falleció en una de sus misiones Diana había estado sola y ya cansada de la empatía de los Solaris hacia ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y hacerse su propio nombre.

Aunque ese era su plan... la realidad era otra, en este momento, su larga cabellera negra se encontraba rozando el suelo, se encontraba en el centro de la plaza de entrenamiento de los Ra-Horak hincada sobre un par de tablones mientras sostenía un pesado ladrillo en sus manos, claro que esto no era parte del entrenamiento de los guerreros iniciados, era un castigo impuesto especialmente a ella por sus faltas.

Aunque para Diana no era ninguna falta o pecado salir de noche a admirar el paisaje a los ancianos les disgustaba y siempre terminaba de esta manera, desde que se había convertido en iniciada, también se había vuelto parte de su vida diaria pasar las mañanas castigada, tanto que se sorprendía cuando los ancianos "inventaban" un nuevo castigo para ella con la excusa que "se acostumbraba rápido a los castigos antes impuestos".

A Diana esto le causaba un poco de risa ya que hasta cierto punto era verdad. Sin embargo esta vez era un poco distinto... sus "compañeros" iniciados no estaban cerca burlándose de ella y el castigo era con creces el más patético que había tenido últimamente, entonces vio una multitud de gente reunida cerca de allí.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos pasa?- se preguntó para ella misma, agradecía que el patio de entrenamiento estuviese cerca de la entrada y que estuviese expuesto al aire libre, así podría ver qué pasaba. No es como si realmente le importara, pero era su naturaleza ser curiosa.

-¡A un lado! ¡Por favor déjennos pasar!- escucho algunos gritos entonces la multitud se abrió y entre ellos vio que paso una figura que para ella ya era bastante conocida.

-Eh, es el viejo... Así que estaba fuera... eso explica la falta de creatividad para mi castigo-

El anciano Hanji era el encargado principal de imponer los castigos, y aunque a Diana le desagradaba bastante ya se había acostumbrado a su arrugado rostro de lo seguido que tenía que ver su "cara de perro amargado", y esta vez estaba muy agradecida que haya salido y que no estuviese para imponer su castigo el día de hoy.

-Rápido, llévenla al templo y llamen a los médicos y magos inmediatamente.-

Entonces Diana pudo observar que detrás de él sus dos guarda espaldas estaban cargando algo... Una camilla con alguien recostado en ella, desde la distancia que estaba realmente no podía detallar mucho solo... que era una chica, cabello castaño y probablemente desmayada, la sangre goteaba y bajaba a pequeños hilos desde la camilla, parecía más bien un cadáver y quizás lo era. Pero entonces la figura se levantó de la camilla y apoyándose en uno de los guardias caminó en dirección al templo hasta perderse de su vista.

Diana intento descifrar que pasaba pero por más vueltas que le diera al asunto no encontró respuestas, pronto perdió el interés en ello y volvió su vista al cielo, solo le quedaba esperar... aún faltaban un par de horas de castigo.

 **Nota:**

 **Solo una pequeña aclaración. Por si se sienten perdidos o no lo notaron. Antes de empezar la historia como tal he decidido hacer un pequeño prólogo, en este caso es el de Diana, pero no se preocupen! Habrá uno para Leona, y aunque no son más que versiones "extendidas" de sus Lores me sirve como una excusa LoreFriendly para juntarlas nwn**

 **#ImHakku**


End file.
